


Show Me

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Written for Kristanna Smut Weekend 2018 on Tumblr





	Show Me

Two hands tugged at his wrist, pulling him in to a destination he already knew. He didn’t move, firmly planted in the middle of the hall.

“Kristoff, come on!” Anna’s eyes danced as she bounced back and forth, impatiently waiting for him to move.

It had been too long. They hadn’t been seen in some time. People would start to wonder, start to ask, and worst of all, start to look for them. And the thing Anna wanted them to go off and do was exactly what everyone in this castle would be concerned about.

Kristoff gave her an apologetic look and sighed. “There’s not enough time, love.” He pulled her closer, trying to ignore his own need. “Later, when we can be alone. I promise.”

Anna tilted her head to rest her chin on his chest. “Just think, when you marry me, we can do this whenever we want and no one can do anything about it.”

Kristoff chuckled and bent down to kiss her. He couldn’t wait for the wedding. But it was still months away and the thought of having to wait was killing him. Anna’s hands ran up his chest and grabbed at his vest. She pulled her body along his, pressing against him, making him forget where they were or what exactly his protests had been.

“We’ll stop by the kitchen,” Anna said. “Act like we’re getting a snack. It will buy us some time.”

She was pulling his hand again, urging him along and this time he didn’t stop her.

\---

Kristoff squeezed Anna’s hips, levering her body, his powerful strokes forcing the breath out of her. Her arms trembling, pinned between him and the wall, she let her weight fall on his shoulders and hips. Her face was buried in Kristoff’s neck, her pants so close to his ear and driving him insane. Anna threw her head back against the wall, barely aware of his other hand still tight in her hair. He could tell she was close and tried to slow down. But Anna only lifted her head and demanded he go faster. He couldn’t hold on. The pleasure was too much and his body involuntarily shook, his deep rhythmic thrusts sending him over the edge with a low, satisfied groan. 

He took a few steadying breaths before placing Anna down. He kissed her again, his hand moving down from her cheek, sliding against soft skin until his fingers dipped between her legs. Anna’s eyes closed and she let out a low moan that quickly turned into a frustrated whine. She reached for his wrist, bringing it away from her and shimmied out from under his hold.

She explained as quickly as she could that there was no time, she had an appointment she was late to, and it would be suspicious and that she was okay. She promised she was good even when he asked her again. Standing there dumbfounded, Kristoff could only watch as Anna shrugged her garments on.

Anna came over to him and gave him a kiss. “But it’s not fair,” Kris protested, keeping his arms around her waist.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. And this was my idea. You were the one that said we didn’t have enough time.” She pushed away from him and went to the door. Before she was gone from view, she leaned back into the room. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Anna winked at Kristoff before disappearing down the hall.

Time ticked by so slowly whenever Kristoff was away from Anna. He had been called up to the mountains a few days after their last encounter and had been gone for three weeks. Their reunion earlier in the day was only a few exuberant kisses and ‘I love yous’ before they were both pulled away to different duties that for some inexplicable reason could not wait another minute.

The time away had given Kristoff time to mull over exactly how he was going to return the favor to Anna. Every minute he longed for her, thought what he would do to her and how he would have her screaming his name. There wasn’t a moment he didn’t think about her and he briefly contemplated if they would ever leave their room once they were married and all the shackles and restrictions of their court were finally lifted. But now he was home and waiting for her. By the time the unlocked door clicked open into his room late that night, he was more than ready to make up for lost time.

“Sorry, I’m so late,” Anna said softly, locking the door. 

Kristoff didn’t say anything, opening his arms to her. She ran to him, jumping into his arms. He held her up above him so that Anna was looking down at the widest grin he could give her. Kristoff took a few steps backwards until his legs hit the bed and he sat with Anna straddling him in only her nightdress.

Their clothes were shed so easy with what little they already had on. Kristoff’s hand slid to Anna’s back, massaging her tense muscles. Her thighs slipped open for him, so eager and so wanting. He leaned over her, one knee planted between her spread legs, the other gently pressing on the inside of her thigh. Anna gripped his hand to try to lead him to her, but Kristoff just shook his head and stared down at her.

“You do it.”

Anna wriggled under his touch, moaning and asking Kristoff to touch her. But he wouldn’t move. “I want to watch this time.” His free hand cupped her breast, his thumb and finger softly rolled her nipple, caressing her so understandingly that she shuddered with hot need.

“Touch yourself.“ Kristoff caressed the smooth skin of her thigh that was held down against the bed. She was spread wide for him, his eyes roving approvingly over her body. 

"Please.” Anna bucked her hips upward, begging for his touch.

He leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You do it, baby. Remember?“

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. It’s okay. Show me what you do when I’m gone.”

Her gaze met his studying his expression and sizing up how serious he was. Slowly, her hand moved between her legs. Kristoff watched Anna’s eyes close, just like she did so many times when he pleasured her. She was tentative at first, her lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyes still clamped shut.

“So beautiful,” Kristoff murmured. He was fighting every instinct to stroke himself. “Gods Anna, you’re so beautiful.”

Her eyes opened again, looking boldly at him. Embarrassment was gone. Hotness had taken it place. Slowly, she circled her hard pearl. Kristoff’s eyes opened wide with excitement when she pushed the tip of her finger into her heat and wetness, sending a hard shudder through her body.

"Mmmmm,” she moaned. She looked so good touching herself, giving herself enjoyment. She stroked herself slowly, drawing the motion out much more than to give Kristoff a show. He kept his eyes on her, his warm hands holding her legs open and every nerve ending on his skin alive and on fire. 

“Kristoff, touch me,” Anna begged. 

He let her grab his hand and bring it to her. When his fingers met the sensitive skin, massaging firmly, she cried out, bucking her hips. He made her fingers circle her clit and told her not to stop. Kristoff worked one then two fingers into her and felt her contract against them. 

Excitement shook Anna’s body. Her eyes were glazed over and her breaths were short. Kristoff could sense that she was close. He leaned over her whispering in her to scream for him. Her noises grew louder. When his hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her, she licked his palm instinctively, moaning into his large hand as her hips thrust upwards to meet their hands. 

Anna cried out again into Kristoff’s palm, sucking the warm skin as she came. Eventually her breathing slowing and her hand dropped weakly to the bed. She moaned again as he slid his fingers out of her. Kristoff uncovered her mouth. Smoothing her sweaty hair back, he kissed her forehead and cheeks. He felt Anna’s hands on his back, pulling him down to her. 

“Now it’s your turn,” she said lazily.

“We’ll get there,” he grinned back at her. “But I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
